herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Pure Good Proposal: Samurai Jack
This proposal is about the titular hero Samurai Jack. Who is he? What has he done? Samurai Jack is a warrior who trained in many different areas under numerous teachers in a variety of skills to defeat the demon Aku. However, Aku's dark magic sent Jack eons into the future, where he ruled all of Earth unopposed. Jack made it his mission to find a way back to his time and prevent Aku's dystopia. Throughout his travels, Jack became an infamous freedom fighter, protecting and aiding numerous civilizations and innocents terrorized by Aku's forces and other malevolent foes. Due to his many revolts against Aku's rule and being the only person capable of killing him (because of his divinely crafted sword) he was the most wanted man in the world. After more than 50 years, Jack finally returned to the past and defeated Aku, creating a brighter future. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Jack strongly showed the characteristics of a tough hero. He is unwavering, generous, and will always work hard to help those in need, and to send saints, such as wisdom, to those they think need guidance. He often ends up with the opportunity to return to his time to help others. He has made great progress in the future. Initially, although he was polite and courteous, he quickly became angry and even more frustrated or annoyed. Time and time again frustrated his desire to return to his own time, and even made him convinced to return to the past in a short time is impossible. However, as time went by, he became more patient and calm. He is also very intelligent and rational, able to propose the plans or strategies necessary to defeat the enemy, and to know his limitations (for example, when he is surrounded by too many enemies and defeat them with pure force). He is also very good at thinking with his feet, often in his own way to get rid of the weird or impossible weird situation. He is also a very lonely person, because he is focused on his own pursuit, so he tends not to socialize. In the fifth season, his interaction with Ashi highlighted his lack of social skills. At first, he tried to convince Aku of the evil before he tried to form an alliance with Aku. He once joked in XCV, saying that the rain pin was tied to them, claiming that people paid a price for it, and called it acupuncture, and later shyly praised her new clothes and hair in XCVII. Although not further developed, his lack of social skills made him more shy and embarrassed to women, which is reflected in his interaction with Ikra, Josephine and especially with Ashi. In past training and future exploration, although he was able to get along well with each other (no matter how gender), he became shy at a more intimate moment. However, the episode in the program (during the season 1-4) is a technique that he is incapable or unwilling to understand the future. For example, in an episode, Jack tries to rescue two creatures like fairy by driving a hover. Escaped from the fortress of Aku, but he did not skillfully operate it, claiming that he likes to walk. When he encounters unusually bizarre situations that he often encounters, he is also very good at keeping his wisdom, just starting with the wind, not becoming frustrated or confused. In the next 50 years, between the loss of his father's sword (the only means of killing Aku) and the destruction of all known means of returning to the past, Jack's idea of completing his pursuit forever is disillusioned. He is emotionally vulnerable and shows signs of post-traumatic stress disorder because he is often plagued by the illusion of his family and past people, constantly asking him why he doesn't go back to save them. In addition, in the XCIII episode, his thoughts showed the illusion of Crazy Jack, asking Jack to give up and end his continued suffering, which means that Jack is considering using seppuku (Japanese traditional suicide) in this concentration. Despite Jack's fatigue and seemingly no hope, he refused to surrender and continued his quest to get people out of Aku's tyranny. Admirable Standards At the same time, he is also open to technology, he began to use high-tech weapons, explosives and riding motorcycles. Although Jack has been training and fighting as the ultimate fighter for decades, and seems to have experienced an endless journey, but still makes his overall vision hard, but Jack's general nature is still quite inexperienced, never directly sacrificed humans or have The alien life of feelings. By pointing out that they are simply "nuts and bolts," he can keep himself away from the knowledge of all the robots and robots that are destroyed. However, after actually killing a Daughter of Aku, he was scared. However, he remembered his father's wisdom in his memory and was able to kill the rest of Daughter of Aku, killing them for the first time. Despite this, he still does not like the idea of killing unless absolutely necessary, and will never hurt innocent people. After Aku destroyed the last portal, Jack became more likely to get angry because of the influence of Mad Jack. This makes him more angry, radical and angry. He eventually let go of his anger and was worth using his sword again. Final Verdict I think Jack is fierce warrior, but he should be approved due to his good-hearted nature. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal